1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device integrated with a touch screen and a method of driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Instead of an input device such as a mouse or a keyboard which is conventionally applied to LCD devices, a touch screen (touch sensor) that enables a user to directly input information with a finger or a pen is applied as an input device to LCD devices. The touch screen can be easily manipulated by all users, and thus, the application of the touch screen is being expanded.
Recently, in applying the touch screen to LCD devices, the LCD devices are developed in a type where the touch screen is built in a liquid crystal panel for slimming.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a touch screen panel of a related art display device integrated with a touch screen, and illustrate a structure of a driving electrode 10 and a structure of a sensing electrode 20.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the display device integrated with the touch screen uses a common electrode, formed in a lower substrate (thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate), as a means for display, and moreover uses the common electrode as a touch electrode. Here, common electrodes of a plurality of pixels configure one touch block, and a plurality of touch blocks configure a touch screen.
A plurality of the touch blocks are connected to each other in an X-axis direction to configure a plurality of touch driving electrodes 10 (TX). A touch sensing electrode 20 (RX) is provided in a stripe type in a Y-axis direction. A touch driving signal is applied to the touch driving electrodes 10 (TX), and the touch sensing electrode 20 (RX) senses a capacitive change.
Here, the touch driving electrode 10 may be provided in the X-axis direction identically to a direction of a gate line. The touch sensing electrode 10 may be provided in the Y-axis direction identically to a direction of a data line.
In the related art display device integrated with the touch screen, a plurality of the common electrodes are divided into a plurality of the touch driving electrodes 10 and the touch sensing electrodes 20. Therefore, the touch driving electrodes 10 and the touch sensing electrodes 20 are disposed on the same layer.
In order to detect a touched position, it is required to separate the touch driving electrodes 10 and the touch sensing electrodes, and thus, the touch driving electrodes 10 are connected to each other in the X-axis direction by a plurality of contacts 30 and a plurality of bridge lines 40.
Since the bridge lines 40 for connecting the touch driving electrodes 10 in the X-axis direction should be arranged in a display area (i.e., active area) of the liquid crystal panel, the number of masks used in manufacturing and the number of manufacturing processes increase, causing a reduction in productivity.
Due to the increase in numbers of masks and manufacturing processes, the manufacturing cost increases, causing a decrease in price competitiveness. Also, a difference(s) between loads (resistances and capacitances) of the touch driving electrode 10 and touch sensing electrode 20 occurs and causes block dim, and thus, display quality is degraded.